


Orange Moon

by Swordsandthings



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsandthings/pseuds/Swordsandthings
Summary: Stan is one angsty teen that just wants to go birdwatching and to see movies. When Bill and Mike enter his life everything takes a complete different turn.Basically Bill is a vampire and Mike is a fairy and Stan is a human lol





	1. 1

_"For small creatures such as we the vastness is bearable only through love."— Carl Sagan_

 

Autumn leaves crunched, rather loudly as Stan walked, hands gripping his backpack straps.

It had happened almost overnight, the colors changing and the leaves dropping with the temperature. But this was Derry. People didn't go to the forest during the night, and you definitely never looked outside from your home when you heard someone, or something calling you. The unusual was too common for someone to be uncareful.

So Stan was trying to walk cautiously in hopes of not getting in the way of something unkind.

He definitely didn't want that before his geometry test. Stan had spent his past week studying for it, doing exercise after exercise. Even Richie didn't have to work that had, but he was Richie, he had unusual luck, maybe a blessing of their town.

A loud honk stopped Stan's trail of though, but he kept walking.

"Stan the MAN! Get in this car!" Richie shouted with his head out of the window, car going slow. There were some kids on the other side snickering with smiles. "On the back." Richie said as Stan passed by him towards the passenger door.

Lately Eddie and Richie had been hanging out more, just with each other. So Stan wasn't that surprised when he saw him sitting shotgun.

"You're such an asshole." Stan mumbled as he put the seatbelt on.

"Please, Stan, you love me. Your ass always tightens when it sees me."

Stan rolled his eyes as Eddie turned the radio volume up. An 80's song was playing, one of Richie's favorite probably. Stan zoomed off staring at the fast motioning landscape.

After they parked at the dirty school entrance the curly headed boy walked away with his backpack in his hands.

"Hey Stan!" Eddie's breathless voice called, and Stan stopped. "We're both having chemistry."

"Yeah." Stan mumbled as he started walking again to his locker. He had a work to deliver that he had left there.

"Oh shit!" Eddie said as he saw Stan holding his work. After that Stan zoomed off again, ignoring the chatting that went on the hallway and the voice of his friends.

He just wanted for this day to end, so he could get home and watch the newest Lord of The Rings movie. Maybe read some chapters of a bird book he had gotten from the library.

* * *

 

It was lunch time. Stan walked to the school canteen with Ben next to him. There was a mess of limbs rummaging their lockers and people on the school stairs. But they leaned into someone as if he was the sun.

Bill, the school bad boy, was leaning on a wall, bating his long lashes at everyone that dared to look him in the eyes.

Stan looked at him and felt his neck heat up. It was probably just the grey turtleneck he was wearing. An old thing that had belonged to his mother.

As Ben and Stan entered the canteen, Richie and Eddie waved at them, showing the place they would be sitting at.

After a couple of minutes Beverly joined them. She started gossiping with Richie about the new weed seller and how his prices were so low he would probably get beaten for it.

Ben started making small talk with Eddie and tried to push Stan in by asking him about books. And after a while of Stan giving small answers Ben gave up.

The afternoon classes were a bit more chill, with the teachers wanting to go home too and part of some students going into their clubs.

The teachers pretty much didn't give a fuck so Stan left with a book under his arm. One or two students looked at him leaving but they quickly shrugged it away.

Outside near the school football field Stan sat on a bench. The sun was going down slowly and with it the birds were going home. They were fast and gave the teen boy barely no time to see them.

Stan was reading calmly with the little light the afternoon gave him. But that soon stopped when a shadow overpowered the orange light. Stan snapped his head to the origin of the darkness.

Bill was looking at him, a small smile was standing on his face. Body sweaty even with shorts and a t-shirt.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Stan replied.

"You're Richie's friend right?" Bill sat down next to Stan.

"Unfortunately yes."

"Well there's this party this friday and you should definitely show up."

"Do I know you?" Stan asked, most of his focus was back on his book but ignoring bill wasn't getting him to go away.

"Oh no."

"Then go back to class." And Bill did.

Stan didn't think of that small conversation for the rest of the day. He had already had weirder encounters.

It was almost five thirty when Stan entered the school again, going for his locker one last time. He had still to walk home but after that he could rest for the night.

In front of the school was also the parking lot. Cars left one after the other and several bodies walked their own paths.

Stan gave one glance at the bus stop, wondering if Ben was staying with Beverly a little later. But someone else caught his stare.

A teen wearing a soft green sweater that contrasted with his darker skin tone, gave Stan a smile. He was holding a pot. He had seen him a couple of times before, he seemed like a nice person even thought he mostly talked to his group of friends only.

* * *

 

Later that day when Stan sat down to watch the Lord of the Rings he thought of the movie only, little did he know that the two boys he had seen that day would trouble his mind for a long while.


	2. Chapter 2

In the mourning Stan woke up to take a shower and join his parents at the dining table. His mother was busy cooking their breakfast and his father was reading the local newspaper as per usual.

Since Stan had been a young child he had always heard his father tell him that an educated mind always knew the news. So Stan was there every morning, waiting for his turn to hold the thin paper that would inform him for the day.

Andrea filled their plates with golden pancakes and sat down besides them, finally.

“The rangers said the animals were more scared than usual” Donald informed his wife. “Maybe that's what wouldn't let us sleep." He took a sip from his coffee "And don't go to the woods with those friends of yours.” Stan's father meant well, drastic things had happened before in that dark place.

“We never go to the woods anyway.” Stan was cutting his sticky pancakes, he had added maple syrup to them in hopes of getting them to taste like something. His mother had never been that good with seasonings.

When Stan was close to finishing his food, his father dropped the newspaper on the table. He got up and left the room with a kiss to his wife and no more words.

Usually Stan skimmed the big texts and only read the titles of the newspaper. The first part was about a pie contest, the second was about the movies that were coming to the movie theater.

After glancing at those three pages Stan looked at the clock and saw it was almost time for him to leave. The next news were about economy and sports.

The last pages of the newspaper were reserved for jobs looking for employees, hookers and mediums you could call.

Stan skimmed through those too, looking for any jobs that might interest him. The grocery store that had opened some months ago needed someone. That could be a good job for him. By the end of the page Stan read what he thought was _blood donor needed_. He couldn't be sure exactly because his mother had pulled the big piece of paper from his hands.

“Its almost time for you to go Stanley.” Andrea took the newspaper away as she went to the kitchen. Stan heard the faint sound of a radio being turned on and of a voice singing a soft melody.

He probably hadn't even read it correctly. Maybe it was from a hospital.

* * *

 

On his way to school Stan and Richie were walking side by side. The car Richie usually rode wasn't his, it was from his family, that day, someone had needed it.

Richie was holding a cigarette carelessly, speaking on a sleepy way, more focused on the hair that kept getting in front of his awful vision.

“Did you hear all that sound yesterday night? I was talking with Eddie and he _really_  though I was pranking him.” The last part ended with a dry laugh.

“Honestly I heard nothing. But I don't get why everyone is so scared. The animals are always making a lot of noise.”

“Yeah but that's only on full moon nights, and they didn't sound scared, they usually sound like they are bowing to their king. Yesterday… they sounded like they were being hunted.”

“And you sound like you are scared,” Stan said with a smile. “Richie Tozier, the one that never believes in this town's bullshit.”

“I'm not scared. Anyway are you going to tonight's party?”

“I'm thinking about it.”

“Please, Stan, come. Eddie's coming, Ben is, Bev is, I am going. Everyone's going, you're the only one that's gonna go home and hug his momma."

“Stop with the peer pressure Tozier” Stan pointed his finger at Richie as he masked his serious face.

School went on, as boring as ever. There was the usual gossiping going on the middle as usual, the one part Stan hated the most. But everyone was bored, and everyone couldn't stop talking about the stupid party.

As classes got to an end Stan was on his locker and Richie was skipping down the hallway with Beverly.

“PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!” He shouted with every little jump he gave. When Richie got next to Stan he wrapped one arm around him. “Stan the man I hope you're coming to the party with all of your loyal friends that would suck your cock if they really needed to.”

“Fuck you richie” stan said laughing as he pushed richie away. “I'm coming, fine”

* * *

 

Almost everyone from school was walking to the same place. They were like moths attracted to light.

In an almost dead street, a house was shinning with a yellow glow. It looked like the newborn moon.

There were some people already inside. And Stan's friends quickly pulled him in. 

Drinks were being served in the kitchen in red cups. And the air was beginning to be filled with smoke from cigarettes.

Bev and Ben went outside with some people Stan didn't know. 

Stan and the rest of his friends went to a corner of the packed living room. He saw Eddie and Richie whispering to each other,  when a new song started playing they disappeared to the middle of them room to dance.

Stan looked at his cup and saw the liquid vibrating with the music. 

"Stan! Hey Stan!" Ben was shoving some bodies as he tried to reach Stan. "We're outside in case you wanna join."

"Oh, no thanks. I'm waiting for Richie and Eddie."

"Yeah they are probably going to take a while."

"So you decided to take pity on me?" Stan asked with a snort and a smile.

Ben shrugged and started walking away slightly expecting for Stan to follow him. He did so.

Stan didn't get the change to walk much before somebody else stopped him.

"Hey. Stan the Man." Bill greeted as he took his sunglasses off.

"Hi stranger."

"You saw me the other day." Bill said with a smug grin.

"Did I?" Stan asked mirroring Bills face. He tried to walk away then, even thought it was still a hard task with everyone that was around. He tried not to think of all the germs that he was touching, all the germs that would to stick to his clothes, to his skin. Outside was definitely better.

The stars were almost invisible with all the light that was coming from the house and the fire that had been started outside.

It almost looked like a camp, six people sitting in camping chairs around the fire.

Ben took his place besides Beverly and Stan took the last available place.

"I brought the stuff." The boy Stan had seen the day before said, as he searched for a bag in his backpack.

"You mean the tea?" Beverly said laughing.

"Let me sound cool for a minute please?" The boy said holding up the bag filled with tea leaves.

Some people rolled the cigarettes and offered one to Stan.

"No. I'm not smoking anything." They didn't push him and dropped the cigarette on a pile. 

Stan was looking up at the little stars he could see. He inhaled some smoke that came from his friends.

They kept chatting and soon Stan knew everyone's name. Mike was sitting in front of him and Stan had been staring at him for maybe a couple of minutes.

The boy smiled at him as he took a drag from the cigarette and arched a eyebrow.

* * *

 

The rest of the party was a bit of a blur. Between the usual bullies arriving and starting to ruin some of the fun Stan had found himself back in the kitchen. He was refilling his cup when he decided to go to the living room and find Richie and Eddie.

It was hard to spot someone among the mass of bodies but he knew they weren't there, Richie was tall enough to be spotted.

Stan ended leaning against a wall, sipping his drink. There was a plant besides him and he spilled the rest of the content unto it.

"Tired already?" Stan looked from the wet plant leaves to see Mike, kind smile and cute dimples.

"Tired of this party."

"Well I would take you the diner to sing a karaoke and eat a burger but I have to go home."

"I should go to." Stan walked with Mike to the outside when he remembered that it was too late to walk home. He knew Ben was supposed to give him a ride but he probably didn't wanna leave until later.

"Want a ride?" Mike was swinging his truck keys. Stan eyes the vehicle carefully.

"Sure," He ended up saying. "I'll just have to go warn my friends.

After Stan told Beverly he was leaving he was able to get home in less than thirty minutes. He had never been so thankful before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention but this is set in 2002 or something  
> And sorry if Stan friends are acting a bit bitchy I was bored to write dialogues  
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/plantybby/playlist/37xHhMK84pkPTt4MPqLqi6?si=RxvgADHLRyWRMPQFsr6dfw)

**Author's Note:**

> I did not correct this so sorry for all the trash y'all had to read. Hopefully I'll continue this if I have the patience


End file.
